Learned to Love, Instead of Hate
by sasuhina510
Summary: USUK, No smut. Just cute. I wrote this in honor of America's birthday. 4th of July. America is now 236 years old as of July 4th, 2012. And this story describes how Arthur feels about that day. Romance/Drama. MILD YAOI.


The 4th of July was never something special to Arthur right? For Alfred it was a day to celebrate freedom, and happiness of there victory against England... But for Arthur, it was a day of sadness. A day of when he lost almost everything dear to him that he had lived for after he had lost Francis. The whole thing just upset him, the date, Alfred, Oh... Alfred... Arthur gave a soft sigh and moved in the chair he was sitting in, which was a white, fancy leather chair.

His legs curled up slowly, and he leaned towards the right arm of the chair. He was dressed in a black and white tuxedo today... He couldn't say why though, he didn't celebrate the stupid American victory. Or as he would say, holiday... His hands gripped the invitation within the small, slightly paled palms. In this month, the British man was always not him self... He seemed more down, and unhappy. And that's because he was. Arthur's green eyes looked around the dimly lit room, the only light coming was from the fire near by his couch. He gulped and bit his inner lip, his eyes glancing down to the card once again... It had a giant American flag on it, and it had America's invite to his party.

England coughed a bit trying to hold back his tears, he moved his legs slowly up to his chest, his arms wrapping around them as he closed his eyes... The invitation falling from his grip, as he buried his head between his knees tightly. His arms gripping the other a bit more. "... Stupid American..." He mumbled lowly under his breath. Slowly, slowly. The male began to fall asleep in that position. He didn't even move his head, or even twitch. He was as if he was a statue...

~England's Dream~

_ The British man was standing on one side the field, the American on the other. His green eyes staring into the deep blue ones that reminded him of the ocean... Or the nice blue sky during a bright day, but today was not that day. Today they reminded him of a hurricane over the ocean. The waters churning, the wind blowing. The thunder booming over head so loudly causing the waves to grow larger, and the lightening hitting each tip as if it was in a fit of rage... That is what America's eyes reminded him of today. _

_ "Give me my freedom!" Alfred had suddenly yelled, the British man's eye widened to the words. Freedom? Why... He shook his head, "I can't let you go! I want to protect you! Keep you by my side! We can rule together!" Arthur yelled back at the other, the rain pouring down hard upon the battle field. Each of them had the weapon in hand, and there men behind them... The only problem was, is that England only had a few left, America still had thousands it seemed. Thousands... England had no chance and he knew it. "That is not freedom! Us ruling together is you telling me what to wear and what to do! I want to be independent! I want to be free from your protection! I can protect my self! And if you can't let me go..." He paused, his blonde bangs in front of his face. Arthur couldn't even say anything, he was lost for words. _

_ "..." Alfred gulped and continued before he gave a glare, "I will become free on my own..." Arthur knew what those words meant all too well. It meant he would destroy Arthur and never forgive him,Arthur... Didn't want to lose him, he was scared... And before he knew it, he was running at the American. His Musket down and pointed at him, "I won't let you go!" He yelled, and just as Alfred put his own Musket down to block the attack... It went dark.  
_

__~End~

Right at the peak of the dream there was a loud _ding~_ through the whole house. It jerked Arthur awake almost instantly, his eyes now wide as he lifted a hand to his face, his cheeks where soaking wet... Had he been crying? In his sleep? He gulped and heard the _ding~_ He slowly stood up and walked his way over to the door. Who the hell would be here? Its 7pm... They should be over at America's getting ready to party and shoot fireworks. He sighed and opened the door, only for his green hues to go wide. A lump caught in his throat as he found the one he had been trying to avoid... Right in front of him.

"A..America?" Arthur was barely able to make out the name from shock, why was he here? He shouldn't be here! He should be at his OWN Party! "British duuuude! I was hoping you were home! How come you're not at my parrrteeeh?" He dragged out the words showing that he was very happy and excited to see the other male. Then again he usually was. Arthur managed to make a small smile, but Alfred saw it right away, he noticed the redness of his eyes, and the pitiful sadness resting within the green hues. Arthur shook his head a bit and went to speak, but Alfred cut him off. "... Dude, you okay?... Your... Not looking yourself." He said, using the same tone he did when he was sad about Japan not going to his Christmas party last year.

Arthur just stared for a moment before turning around a bit stubbornly and crossing his arms, "I am just fine you bloody Wanker, why are you worried about me anyway? You should be at your birthday party." He said with a stern nod, not looking at the other. His heart felt like it was in two. "I came by to see if you were okay... Though, I shouldn't be surprised. You have never come to my birthday party's..." America said, finally inviting himself into the home, which he of course closed the door behind him and just stood there. He took this moment to look around the British Mans house, it was dark... Very dark, only a fire lighting the large living room. "Why should I go? So I can here about your great victory against me?" Arthur spat out at the American as he spun around and looked at him, his arms still crossed. "I don't want to celebrate something that destroyed me... Simple as that." He mumbled the last part lowly.

Alfred blinked slowly and looked at the older male, "... Its not that, I just-" Alfred stopped as he was cut off, "You just what? That holiday is all about how you got your freedom from me, I don't give two fucks about it." Arthur said rather harshly to the other, it was if Alfred came here just to stick more needles into his heart, so he did the same thing back.

"That's not it! Just listen to me!" Alfred yelled, almost cried at the other male.

"Then what is it?"

"I want you to come, so... I could have made it up to you... I turn 236... You know that means it has been 236 years since that war. And, I thought it would be time." Alfred was speaking slowly now, almost nervously. Arthur never saw it before, but the male was dressed rather nicely, he was... Dressed in a tux, just like Arthur. But why?

"Be time for what?" Arthur was able to respond to the other, he was still focused on the factor of. The American was in a tux.

"To tell you the truth... Arthur." For once Alfred called him Arthur, he had not heard his name from the American's mouth in many many years... And now, here it was. "The reason, I wanted the war, to be free from you. Is so that way we were not family anymore. I mean! We're family, but not like... That... I just wanted to be friends with you. I wanted to grow stronger, become a better country for not only my self but you as well. So... That way I could protect you, and hopefully make you a strong country once again. Just like you used to be. I want you to be strong like you were when you found me." Alfred gave a cheeky grin of his, "I never wanted the war to hurt you. I only wanted to help and protect you... When I was older, but it turned against me. I did hurt you, and that hurt me. But that made me stronger! Stronger and better willed to fulfill my goal." Alfred explained to the older male, he was laughing softly.

The words made Arthur want to just run, run away and not look at the American. How could he tell him that? After all these years... After all of these years, Arthur had practically hated the male, for... Alfred wanting to be able to protect him? Arthur's eyes began to water, and before long. The male was crying. He couldn't help but let the tears fall down his face, Alfred saw this and gulped. He slowly moved around the other, his arms going around the thinner male and pulling him close. "You... You... Stupid American... You think...Y...You can just walk in... A...and say that like there will be nothing wrong!..." He said through the sobs, his face hiding within the chest of the other. The tears staining the Americans tuxedo, seeming that Arthur was crying on the white part of it.

"... My other reason... Arthur... Was so that way, I could protect you... And marry you..." He whispered the words into the others ear, his words, gentle, soft... It was a voice that would want to make anyone melt and that is just what it did for Arthur.

Arthur's eyes went wide and he looked at the American now, almost in shock. His heart racing. "... W...what in the bloody 'ell do you mean?" He said softly, almost... Confusion in his voice. Alfred chuckled, bending down a bit as he brought a hand up to wipe away the flowing tears from the shocked man. "... I mean, I want to marry you. All these years, ever since I was a teenager and could understand love. I have wanted to marry you... And I figured. Today would be the day to do that." He said softly, " I could tell you the truth, the day I began to lie is the day I wanted to make it better. And today. the 4th of July.. Is the day I can make it better." His hand was upon the older mans cheek, his fingers softly brushing against it as he smiled softly. "So please... Marry me..." Alfred finally asked the question once again, and with the hand that wasn't on his cheek was now showing the other a Diamond ring within a nice, dark shaded blue box.

Arthur was speechless, how could he reply to something so sweet? Arthur bit his lip and just stared at the taller male now, "... yes... I would..." He said simply, and with that Alfred smiled moving in and giving the other a deep kiss that the both had longest for, for so long. Arthur returned the kiss slowly, his lips moving gently across the warm ones upon his own until he felt the other pull away. Alfred just chuckled and slipped the ring onto his finger, smiling brightly of course. "Best, birthday ever... So... What do you say we go and see the fireworks I have prepared to launched?" Arthur could only smile up at the American and laugh slightly. "... Fine, you win this time America..." With that, Alfred opened the door and Arthur walked out, Alfred following him.

That night, watching the fireworks with Alfred really changed something in Arthur. He began to think, maybe this day is not so bad... In fact... Arthur not only had gotten rid of his hate for this day, but he had learned how to love it. He had learned to love 4th of July. The day of remembrance for when America wanted to break away and leave England. Because he wanted to protect him. Arthur would never, ever forget this day. Even if his country does collide with America's from the Engagement they now had.


End file.
